The present invention relates to a projection-type vehicular headlamp with a headlamp body, namely, a light projecting unit in which the output light beam of a light source is reflected from a substantially ellipsoidal mirror and projected through a projecting lens. More particularly, the invention relates to a projection-type vehicular headlamp in which the light projecting unit and a second lamp body are accommodated integrally in a lamp chamber.
An example of a conventional headlamp of this type is a projection-type headlamp incorporating a clearance lamp which is constructed as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7. In this headlamp, a lamp body 1 and a front lens 2 define a lamp chamber, which accommodates a light projecting unit 3 and a second lamp unit such as a clearance lamp unit 6. The light projecting unit 3 is composed of a light source, namely, a light bulb 3a, a substantially ellipsoidal mirror 3b, and a projecting lens 3c. The light beam of the light bulb 3a reflected from the mirror 3b emerges from the projecting lens 3c as a substantially parallel light beam. The parallel light beam is projected from the lamp passing through a non-stepped region 2a of the front lens 2.
On the other hand, the clearance lamp body 6 includes a reflector 6a and a light source, namely, a light bulb 6b fitted in the reflector 6a. The output light beam of the bulb 6b advances as a direct light beam and a light beam reflected from the reflector 6a, thus being widely diffused in a horizontal direction by cylindrical diffusing steps 21b formed on the rear surface of the front lens 2. In FIG. 7, reference numeral 4 designates a cover coated with a surface light reflecting film. The cover 4 is arranged around the light projecting unit 3 so that the inside of the lamp chamber appears uniformly in a metallic color; that is, the provision of the cover 4 allows the lamp to be excellent in appearance when it is turned off.
In the above-described conventional headlamp, however, no cylindrical diffusing steps are formed in the part of the front lens 2 which confronts the light projecting unit 3; that is, the cylindrical diffusing steps are formed only in the part of the front lens 2 which confronts the clearance lamp body 6. Hence, as shown in FIG. 6, in the front lens 2, the part confronting the clearance lamp body and the part confronting the headlamp body are clearly distinguished in appearance from each other. This adversely affects the appearance of the lamp.